Fluorine-containing polymers (also known as “fluoropolymers”) are a commercially useful class of materials. Fluoropolymers include, for example, crosslinked fluoroelastomers and semi-crystalline or glassy fluoroplastics. Fluoroplastics are generally of high thermal stability and are particularly useful at high temperatures. They can also exhibit extreme toughness and flexibility at very low temperatures. Many of these fluoroplastics are almost totally insoluble in a wide variety of solvents and are generally chemically resistant. Some have extremely low dielectric loss and high dielectric strength, and can have unique non-adhesive and low friction properties. See, e.g., F. W. Billmeyer, Textbook of Polymer Science, 3d ed., pp. 398-403, John Wiley & Sons, New York (1984).
Fluoroelastomers, particularly the copolymers of vinylidene fluoride with other ethylenically unsaturated halogenated monomers such as hexafluoropropylene, have particular utility in high temperature applications such as seals, gaskets, and linings. See, e.g., R. A. Brullo, “Fluoroelastomer Rubber for Automotive Applications,” Automotive Elastomer & Design, June 1985; “Fluoroelastomer Seal Up Automotive Future,” Materials Engineering, October 1988; and W. M. Grootaert et al., “Fluorocarbon Elastomers,” Kirk-Othmer, Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, vol. 8, pp. 990-1005 (4th ed., John Wiley & Sons, 1993).
In the automotive industry, increased concern with evaporative fuel standards has led to the need for fuel system components that have improved barrier properties. This helps reduce the permeation of fuel vapors through automotive elements such as fuel filler lines, fuel supply lines, fuel tanks, and other elements of an automobile fuel system. Multi-layer tubing and other articles containing a fluoropolymer layer have been used in such automotive elements to provide a chemically resistant permeation barrier.
Also, certain fuels may include additional components, such as oxygenating agents or other additives. Such multicomponent fuels may react in a less than optimum way with individual component materials of an article, which can lead to incomplete permeation protection.